Jambastion
|icon = |theme= Dark fortress |boss= Pon & Con, Francisca, Flamberge, Zan Partizanne |mini-boss= Bugzzy, Chef Kawasaki, Mr. Frosty, Vividria |common enemies= Anger Masker, Beetley, Big Shotzo, Bio Spark, Birdon, Blade Knight, Bomber, Bouncy, Broom Hatter, Bugzzy Jr., Burning Leo, Cappy, Chilly, Como, Coner, Dekabu, Driblee, Floaty the Cell Core, Gabon, Gim, Gordo, Grizzo, Jammerjab, Kabu, Key Dee, Knuckle Joe, NESP, Parasol (enemy), Parasol Waddle Dee, Plugg, Pon Jr. & Con Jr., Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Rocky, Scarfy, Shield Guard, Two Face, Waddle Doo, Walky, Wester }} Fortress of Shadows - Jambastion is the third level in Kirby Star Allies, following World of Miracles - Planet Popstar and preceding Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes. General Information Jambastion is a giant fortress that has landed on Planet Popstar. The player fights Pon & Con and The Three Mage-Sisters in this level, and appears to be a warship of Hyness. It is unknown how he acquired the Jambastion, or the abilities it has other than space travel. It is shown to be quite fragile, as after Zan Partizanne is defeated she only punctures the reactor core in the background and the Jambastion is destroyed. Physical Appearance The main body of the Jambastion appears to come from an asteroid of some sort, as it appears to be made of an asymmetric rock. The Jambastion's design features four long off-white horns, bat-like wings and that may have been made in the likeness of Void Termina's third phase, and five red octohedrons that surround the palace's metal rings. On top of these rings are blue runes that appear to made of energy. Under the horns is a giant red eyeball symbol. Stages * Gatehouse Road * Eastern Wall * Longview Corridor * Western Outer Wall * Inner Sanctum * Heavenly Hall * Sector A (extra stage) * Sector B (extra stage) * Sector C (extra stage) * Dream Palace Rare Picture Pieces Big Switches Etymology Jambastion is a portmanteau from the word "bastion," defined as a "projecting part of a fortification built at an angle to the line of a wall, so as to allow defensive fire in several directions," referencing the location being a fortress, with "Jamba," referencing the Jamba Heart. "Bastion" in Hyness' language also means "heart." Its Japanese name, ジャマハルダ (Jamahalda), is also a combination of the Japanese versions for "Jamba" and "Bastion", Jama and Halda. Additionally, its name is very similar to ジャマダハル (Jamadhar), known as a katar/katara in English. Related Quotes Trivia *Sectors A, B, and C are references to the Celestial stem. In Japanese, Sector A starts with こう (甲), the first Celestial stem; Sector B starts with おつ (乙), the second Celestial stem; Sector C starts with へい (丙), the third Celestial stem. * Multiple Jambastion Fortresses can be seen floating around Jambandra Base in the 3D hubworld of Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes. *This is the only level where 3D Warp Stars are present, being on the overworld map. They are absent everywhere else. *This is also the only level to contain a Friend Train in Story Mode, being in Sector B. *The beginning of Jambastion’s overworld map theme is a remix of the main leitmotif of Friendly Field. *As of version 4.0.0, Shadow Kirby can occasionally be seen riding a Warp Star across the skies near Heavenly Hall in Jambastion’s overworld map. Artwork Shadowy Partners.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture)'' Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Castle Category:Levels Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Jambastion Religion